


Reunion Preparations

by Jisatsu05



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fic Exchange, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisatsu05/pseuds/Jisatsu05
Summary: Hungary and Austria are preparing for a small reunion among friends. This is mostly a short piece with friendship and comedy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reunion Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of an art exchange for Zako!

“And why did you invite so many people,” Austria asked in a frazzled tone. “With so little time, too.” Preparations for the house needed to be made and that included everything from cleaning to preparing hors d'oeuvres. 

“Well, it’s been so long since we’ve seen them all! Tell me, Austria. When is the last time you saw Seborga or when I saw Prussia for more than a minute? This is long overdue in my not-so-humble opinion.” Her dust rag came to a stop for a moment as she mumbled in a scheming tone, “And besides, Prussia is always in need of a small conk on the head to set him straight.”

“You will not be instigating his foolish antics in my house, Hungary.” A pause. “Keep it to the courtyard.”

“Gladly,” she told him with an overeager smile. “What use is teasing Prussia if there isn’t a chase?”

As they continued making small adjustments and shuffling between rooms, a sigh left Austria’s lips. “If everyone was invited to visit anyhow, you should have asked Italy to come sooner,” he said while rolling his shoulder. “Despite how troublesome he was as a child, he was always better at this.”

“You never became good at it because nobody except me has ever made you clean something yourself… plus, you’ve never been as youthful as your servants.”

“Is that your way of calling me old? Need I remind you of the fact that you’re older than me.”

“But I don’t act it, Mr. I-need-a-rest-to-walk-across-the-hall,” she chuckled. “If you called Italy, I’m sure he’d come early. Rather, I’m sure if you complimented him directly, he’d speed over.”

“I’ll opt for sparing my pride thank you.”

“Quite useless pride for someone who doesn’t want to sweep, don’t you think?”

With a hum, Hungary shook her dust cloth over the trash before excusing herself to the kitchens to prepare snacks. At least from behind a counter, she wouldn’t need to bend down every few minutes to hold a dustpan. Perhaps she may even have spare time to prepare something special if she were efficient enough.

Austria, who now had a moment to himself, thought more about the jab to his pride. Perhaps it was arrogant to say, but he certainly was prideful of his own pride. It was part of his personality, and he couldn’t imagine his life without it. Sure, at times like this, that very pride could become a source of annoyance, but at this point in his life, it couldn’t be considered more than a minor inconvenience. 

“Hungary,” he called in a raised voice. “There’s still one hour before anyone is to arrive, is that right?”

After Hungary spared a glance at the mounted clock, she told him, “A little less than an hour, but I’d expect Prussia and Bulgaria to be earlier. That said, the Italy brothers are less than punctual, and it’s unfortunate that Germany isn’t free today to hurry them along.”

As she refocused on perfecting the last of the hors d'oeuvres, Austria made his way into the kitchen as well, giving a nod of satisfaction to her work. “How that foolish Prussia manages to be on time will always baffle me. The man wakes up two minutes before he needs to leave, according to the week I spent at his and Germany’s house,” he said while emptying the dustpan and stretching his back.

“He was late to everything as a kid,” she told Austria with a reminiscent smile, “but he kicked himself into shape the first time he truly got in trouble. It was so adorable. He came to visit me after with tears in eyes, and he said in the most determined, squeaky voice, ‘I’ll never do something so unawesome again. I’m never gonna be late again.’ Then the next day, he gave me permission to hit him on the head if he ever needed a reminder.” 

“So what you mean to say is that he’s just become too scared to be late.”

“Hey, I’ve never had to hit him even once since then. Though, that is a bit uneventful for me.” Hungary picked up the final trays of food and carried them to the main dining table, and when she passed Austria, she handed him the sponge as a silent request for him to wash the few dishes and utensils that she had used. In return, she grabbed the broom which Austria had left resting against the table next to him.

“Still, despite how much I tease him,” Hungary continued, “he’s basically a brother to me. Prussia is just as much family to me as you are, Austria. Italy, too.”

“Everyone is like family to you, it seems,” said Austria. Then with a content breath, he added, “but I understand. There’s no one that means more to me than you or Italy.”

A comfortable quiet fell over them, and only the sound of plates being replaced in their respective cupboard areas could be heard. There weren’t many more things that needed to be done, and Hungary was correct in saying that most of the people attending the reunion were nothing short of lifelong acquaintances or family.

Here, they could be stupid together and simply be understood.

Breaking the silence, a heavy knock sounded, and immediately after, came a muffled voice that said, “The life of the party is here! This get-together can’t be awesome without me, guys.”

“It sounds like Prussia’s arrived,” Austria said with a hint of disapproval weaving itself into his words. 

However, Hungary was already making her way to the entranceway to let their guest inside. “Don’t be cold,” she chastised as Austria followed behind her. Upon opening the door with a bright expression, she made room for him to come in with a welcoming gesture.

“Glad to bless your presence,” Prussia said with a smirk. Then tilting his head toward Austria, he added, “Both of you.”

At the comment, Hungary placed a thwack against the backside of his head before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Nice to see you, too, Prussia.”

“Can’t go two seconds without making me a target?” Prussia asked while putting his arm around her, too.

“Can’t go two seconds without making yourself an easy target?”

“That’s fair.”

During the moment of peace, Austria explained, “Any childish antics between you both are to take place in the courtyard today, alright? I won’t let this house devolve into chaos during this reunion.”

“Aw, the aristocrat can’t handle some fun,” Prussia teased.

“Play nice you two.” Hungary moved from her spot, and as soon as she started walking away from Prussia, she took hold of his wrist, dragging him along. “I was counting on you coming at this time, actually. Come here, Austria and I have something for you to do to help prepare and earn your keep. Austria, can you grab two chairs from the kitchen?” She asked.

Unsure of what exactly she was enlisting Prussia’s help with, Austria did as he was asked and carried chairs to the lounge room, where Hungary was explaining to Prussia with hand gestures what she had in mind.

“Okay, this is a job for the tall boys,” she said with a faux damsel in distress act. “I’m too short, and I need you both to come to my aid and hang up a banner for the others to see when they come.”

“Banner?” Both Austria and Prussia asked before sharing a glare.

“Mhmm.” After retrieving a large, rolled paper from another room, she asked Austria to grab one end and help her display it in full.

Then as Prussia stood before them and saw the intricate designs and drawings on the page, he couldn’t help but say, “Holy cow, this looks awesome. How long did this take you? I mean, this is cool, but it would have taken even Ita-chan a week to do this much.”

“It actually wasn’t that bad. It did take me a couple of weeks to make, but it was fun. I thought everyone would appreciate the art and traditional designs.”

“‘A couple of weeks?’” Austria parroted. “You only told me about this gathering a few days ago?”

“Yeah, that’s when I was told, too. What’s with that, Hungary?”

“Never mind that,” she dismissed quickly. “Here, Prussia. You take this end, and I want you to tack this banner to the wall above the fireplace. No dallying about.”

The rest of their guests would be arriving soon, and Bulgaria would no doubt be by shortly. She went to turn on the record player in the hallway then did one final mental check of her to-do list. 

She had already prepared Italy’s favorite Hungarian treat. She’d set aside a book for Seborga that she knew he’d like. She’d found and wrapped an old memento for Bulgaria from their childhood. She’d even set a few items aside for people that couldn’t make the occasion. 

Satisfied with everything that she had prepared, Hungary headed back to where Prussia and Austria were, only to hear them bickering.

“It is supposed to go down on your side, you buffoon. Get on your chair again and make the adjustment. I’ll stop you when it’s level.”

“It’s your fluke since you didn’t reach high enough. Must be terrible to be so short. If you stretch yourself, maybe you can fix it yourself and grow a few centimeters.”

“We’re the same height, Prussia.”

Making her footsteps known to announce her entrance, Hungary told them simply, “I can’t leave you two alone in a room for a moment, can I?” She took a look at the banner, and with a nod, she said, “It looks great, guys.”

Casting a glance at her, Prussia agreed, although a bit reluctantly, “Oh, yeah, I guess it does. It was no problem putting it up. Right, Austria?”

“Of course. And I appreciate the lack of name-calling, so thank you for that.”

“I can’t wait for everyone else to come!” Exclaimed Hungary. “Oh, I hope everything turns out alright.”

“Everyone will find it perfect,” Austria said in assurance. “As you said earlier, everyone coming is essentially family to us. I’m sure there isn’t anything to worry about.”

“Aw, do you consider the awesome me family then?” 

“Don’t push your luck, Prussia.” After a brief moment, however, he went on to say, “To answer your question, we may not get along, but I consider you an ally if nothing else. Does that suffice?”

A second of quiet passed, which felt far longer to Austria than to anyone else, before Prussia laughed. “You’re growing soft, Mr. Aristocrat,” he chided. “Thanks, though. Back at you. Anyone who Hungary considers family is part of mine.”

Once again, the sound of a sharp succession of knocks came from the front door.

“That’s probably Bulgaria,” Hungary told them. “Let’s go greet him.”

Surprisingly though, when the door was opened, he stood alongside Italy and Seborga. “I came across these two along the way, and I knew we were headed in the same direction,” he said.

Adding to that, Seborga explained, “And I managed to get my brother out of the house on time today, so we all got to travel together.” With a note of hesitancy, he looked down toward his watch. “I hope we aren’t too early.”

“Not at all!” After a group embrace, Hungary led them inside and to the lounge room. “I’m so glad that you’re all here. It's so nice that we can finally see each other again.”

With that, smiles grew on everyone’s faces, and the festivities came to a start. Far too long had it been since they’d seen each other, but perhaps the wait was worth it.

“May the reunion begin!”


End file.
